A Peridot's Thoughts
by BritishWaffleSyrup
Summary: *Stevenbomb 2.0 spoilers* Peridot's point of view from the events of 'Jailbreak' to 'Friend Ship.'
1. Jailbreak

**Stevenbomb 2.0 so far: ...** _ **HoLy cRaP**_

 **Did I forget to mention I am Steven Universe trash as of late? Oops. Tumblr's fault. Also Peridot is the best Dorito ever**

 **Like**

 **Look at this nerd**

 **WTflip**

…

 _ **...Pericopter**_

Peridot sank her fingers into the warship's control desk, feeling the buzz run quickly through her robotic lower arms into her upper arms, and from there, spreading all over her body. Her gem met the buzz, and she, with a small shiver, connected to the entire ship. The green Gem remembered her training, and focused her sole energy into steering the ship, programming it from it's orbiting state into one of preparing the engines to warp. Peridot pushed away all thoughts, anger or fear regardless, of Jasper's delaying of the mission, in order to concentrate on the powerful engine. Suddenly she paused. A tremble ran through the ship, near the engine room.

 _How irregular. I wonder if…_ No. She was being preposterous. How could the rebels have escaped? They couldn't. The energy of the force fields was the same in a Gem Destabilizer. It was meant to painfully shock and repel Gems, whether apart or away.

She returned her attention to the ship's engines, but the curiosity of the tremor that lingered at the back of her mind fought with her reluctance to pursue the thought.

Peridot momentarily thought of the monitors in the room above the engine room. _Hmm. Couldn't hurt to look._ She flicked her control of the ship to the monitors in the room. Nothing odd. Just as expec- _What-... Oh no… How did those two get out?!_ Jasper, the Ruby, and the Sapphire- the latter two having managed to fuse once again- Jasper was fighting the fusion, and didn't look to be winning. The fusion sang, smiling, and dodging the attacks, returning blows. The technician wondered why on Homeworld Jasper wasn't using her Gem Destabilizer. It would certainly help.

A hiss distracted her further. Even though she knew it could be a potential mistake, Peridot's gaze lingered on the monitor for a bit before removing herself from the control desk, leaving a flushed and empty feeling in her gem. She stared in shock at the three escapees that stood defiantly across the long space between her at her chair and the doorway they stood in on the ship's bridge. Her eyes flicked to the Gem Destabilizer port, and she grabbed one of the defensive weapons out without hesitation. The 'Steven' ran at her, a determined look on his face. She towered over him, Gem Destabilizer ready at her side. As he closed the gap, she struck down with the Destabilizer, ready to fire. But, much to her shock, he gripped the very energy orb, and began audibly shuddering, glaring at the thing as glowing, yellow data-like lines crawled up his flesh. He ripped his glare up to her, and she gaped, eyes wide in utter astonishment, at his apparent immunity to the powerful tool, not a hint of pain in his eyes, or of faintness in his posture. Only ferocity she had not seen in him before. Peridot dropped her handle of the weapon, and it was then that a studded whip coiled around her body and tightened, dragging her feet out from under her and causing her to fall. Luckily she fell on her side, not cracking her gem or visor.

She watched in sudden horror as the Pearl and the Steven ran to the control desk. A weight fell upon her side, pressing her down, forcing her to remain stationary. The Amethyst watched Peridot with her eyes as she stood on her with a boot, unamused and slightly superior-like in expression.

Keeping her gaze on Amethyst, but yelling at all of them, Peridot called out angrily, "Don't touch that!" She then added, her anger further propelled by a slight fear, "You clods don't know what you're doing!" _They could crash this ship and shatter all our gems._ A flicker of doubt passed across the Pearl's face. _No, that's right. You don't know what you're doing, do you?_

"You got this, Pearl!" The purple gem above her called to her comrade, completely contradictory to Peridot, who, before she could say anything further, the Pearl said,

"Okay, ship. Turn us around!" And with that, stuck her hands in the control desk, probably expecting to turn a few dials or something completely outdated like that. Instead, her hands sunk in, and data began to flood visibly across her eyes. She let out a shuddering, surprised gasp, causing Peridot to recall her first attempt at controlling a ship. Her reaction had been similar. Except she'd been whacked across the head for it.

" _No emotions! They are simply distractions. Control the ship, technician. Focus! NOW!"_

That was it. Focus. She shifted her attention to the escape pod tile. If she could only get over there...Suddenly an explosion wracked the ship, throwing Peridot and her captors bouncing across the bridge. Peridot was now a lot closer to the tile. She wormed her way over once the shaking of the ship stopped, and gently bumped her gem against the tile. The last thing she heard before the spherical pod encased her was a surprised and angry grunt from her captor as she realized her prisoner was escaping. But it was too late. The escape pod shot with tremendous speed out of the ship and into space, hurtling towards Earth.

 _Let them crash. See if they survive. Hmmph._

Her thoughts then turned to her similar predicament. _Ah. Well. Good going, you clod._ She then crashed, tossing up smoke and earth, and the world exploded in pain, a blinding flash of white, and then black.


	2. Keeping it Together

Peridot raised herself up on the platform by taking an upward swipe on her holopad. The platform obediently began its' ascent to the ground of the gloomy Kindergarten. The green glow of the holopad became less apparent as the overcast and foggy, yet still bright light of day began illuminating the slope, gradually pushing the shadows back into spiderwebbed corners.

She opened a voice recorder and began a log. Another swipe of a finger and data appeared, which she began prodding, dissolving and adding geometrical shapes representing different parts of the experiment.

"Log date six-five-two. This is Peridot, updating status." As she was finally raised to the top, the platform landing with a thunk that she barely noticed, her voice took on a bitter tone. "Still stuck on _miserable_ planet." She tapped a few more shapes. "The fusion experiments are developing properly." As she talked, she glanced to the side, barely noticing the Steven standing there, staring. At least he wasn't messing with her stuff. She glanced back to the holopad. "A few have even emerged ear-EAUGHHHAH!" _The Steven!_

She stared at him in shock, desperately hoping his appearance didn't bring the so-called, 'Crystal Gems,' with him. To clarify that thought, eyes quickly darting to the left, she asked quietly, "Are the… other ones with you?"

He looked to the left, raised his gaze to the heavens, thinking. He then brought his face into a forced frown- but not at all hostile, as slightly on the ship- and shook his head slowly no. Before Peridot could let relief wash over her, however, he changed his head movements to bounce up and down in a yes. He accompanied it with a shoulder shrug and a sympathetic look and if to say, _'Yeah, sorry for lying, but… it was a little obvious.'_

A brief look of horror appeared on the technician's face before she swiveled the holopad back into her fingers to promptly smack her face and drag the fingers down. "Of course! "Why not?" Stillness overcame the Kindergarten for a few precious seconds before a terror inducing yell echoed across the rough rock walls. Surprisingly, it struck more fear into her gem than if Yellow Diamond herself had yelled it. A following,

"There she is!" from the Pearl made her scramble, letting out a gasp similar to the first one and running for her life. She spotted a cliff face directly ahead of her line of flight. _Aha. I will be sincerely surprised if they can catch me up there._

"There's nowhere to go!"

"You're cornered!"

 _That is what an archaic CLOD what think, hmm?_ She allowed herself a mental snicker, sprinting closer and closer to the wall, their rapid footsteps sounding less far away. A small hop, and she begin to scale the vertical wall with gravity-defying ease.

A small scuffing noise, now below her, confirmed that they truly were archaic. Crystal gems? More like archaic clods- Focus. Her lack of concentration was beginning to concern her.

She glanced behind her, making sure they weren't following before increasing her speed, dodging holes and dormant Injectors.

The Steven let out a faint whine. "Hey, I can't do that!"

"Neither can she!" _Uh-oh._ She ducked just in time for a faintly blue spear to _shinnng_ past her head, heading in a directly vertical line above her.

"HA! You missed!" Peridot called down tauntingly, continuing to run. Her triumphant pride distracted her just enough so that she missed the rumble, but not enough so that when she returned her gaze upward, the shadow encompassing her surroundings and herself didn't get any smaller.

"Ah! Aaa-gh- Ungh!" The green gem's frantic whimpers were cut off as the Injector hit her, knocking her head and sending static over her visor's screen for a brief few seconds. It collided against the dusty ground faster than she would have liked, squishing her under two large rocks.

"Do you think she's hurt?" Came the confusingly concerned question from the Steven.

Ignoring curiosity for the moment, deep fear increased her normally lackluster strength tenfold, and she shoved with all her might, sending the boulders sideways.

"Haha, nope!" The rough voice of the Amethyst laughed, malice carried in an undertone. Peridot picked herself up and ran. But suddenly, she was jerked backwards, limbs tightened against her torso. A whip studded with purple amethysts that dug into her body coiled around her, a familiar- and unwelcome- feeling.

She spun, facing her captor with a deep scowl. She wriggled a digit out of the cord and pressed it tightly against the whip. She sent an electric shock outward, causing the end of the weapon to come alive, wriggling at the Amethyst threateningly like a snake.

"Whoa-oa-oa, whip." The short purple gem growled, but looked up as Peridot called out, already running away, having slipped the electrified weapon in seconds.

"You Crystal Clods!" She gave a short pant, then continued, "Go ahead, wreck this place! See if I care! I already got what I needed!"

"Get back here!" The Pearl screeched, the Amethyst flanking her, both weapons out and at the ready. The green tech gem panted, panic rising within her. There was no way she could outrun- a whirring noise from her left distracted her frantic thoughts. Subconsciously, her fingers stretched, spinning with increasing speed. _Of course!_ She lifted her arm, and as her boots left the ground, she pulled them up, tucking them against herself and wrapping her arm around them. She ducked the lower portion of her head between her knees, and as she watched the furious faces of the two clods transform into a mix of that and utter surprise, she began to giggle uncontrollably into her knees. The hilarity of the whole situation rose along with her head, and she began laughing maniacally at them, watching as they chased her, but failing, with all their superhuman speed and endurance, to catch up the vertical feet she soared into the air. They shouted, but their threats fell on deaf ears as she laughed hysterically, tears of relief, joy, and amusement leaking from her eyes.

Yet, in the midst of all the funnyness she found herself lost in… was the uncontrollable laughter just the sound of slipping sanity?


End file.
